The object of the present invention is a handling device associable to an on-off valve for a fluid in a duct.
Some handling devices exhibit a lever for opening and/or closing the valve. In the closed configuration, said valve prevents the fluid flow into the duct. On the other hand, in the open configuration, the valve allows the fluid flow into the duct.
Especially in industrial applications that imply hazardous or harmful fluids, said handling devices exhibit a spring that allows the automatic return of the lever from the position wherein the valve is open to the position wherein the valve is closed.
An example of embodiment according to what described above is shown in document EP-A1-572836.
However, solutions like that described above exhibit a quick deterioration of the sealing capacity of the of the valve on-off device, mainly due to the actions exerted directly thereon following the lever actuation by the operator.
In other solutions, the lever is supported by a flange associated to the valve body and the spring is housed in the flange.
An example of what described above is shown in document FR-A1-2640024.
However, also these solutions exhibit some disadvantages, mainly due to considerable overall dimensions of the flange.